1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display in which the number of output lines provided in a data driver is decreased, and an image is displayed with uniform brightness.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays have been developed, which replace a cathode ray tube (CRT) in a display because the CRT is relatively heavy and bulky. The flat panel display can be one of various technologies, including a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display (LED).
An organic light emitting display comprises a plurality of organic light emitting diodes, where each organic light emitting diode emits light by electron-hole recombination. Such an organic light emitting display has advantages that include relatively fast response time and that power consumption is relatively low. Generally, the organic light emitting display employs a thin film transistor (TFT) for each pixel to selectively supply current to an organic light emitting diode according to a data signal. When current is supplied, the organic light emitting diode emits light.
FIG. 1 (PRIOR ART) illustrates a conventional organic light emitting display.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional organic light emitting display comprises a pixel portion 30 comprising a plurality of pixels 40 formed near intersections of scan lines S1 through Sn and data lines D1 through Dm. The conventional organic light emitting display also has a scan driver 10 to drive the scan lines S1 through Sn, a data driver 20 to drive the data driver D1 through Dm; and a timing controller 50 to control the scan driver 10 and the data driver 20.
The scan driver 10 generates a scan signal in response to a scan control signal SCS transmitted from the timing controller 50, and supplies the scan signals to the scan lines S1 through Sn in sequence. Further, the scan driver 10 generates an emission control signal in response to the scan control signal SCS, and supplies the emission control signals to emission control lines El through En in sequence.
The data driver 20 generates a data signal in response to a data control signal DCS transmitted from the timing controller 50, and supplies the data signals to the data lines D1 through Dm. The data driver 20 also supplies the data signal corresponding to one horizontal line per horizontal period to the data lines D1 through Dm.
The timing controller 50 generates the data control signals DCS and the scan control signals SCS in response to external synchronization signals. The data control signal DCS is transmitted to the data driver 20, and the scan control signal SCS is transmitted to the scan driver 10. Further, the timing controller 50 rearranges external data and supplies it to the data driver 20.
The pixel portion 30 receives external first power VDD and external second power VSS. Here, the first power VDD and the second power VSS are supplied to each pixel 40. Each pixel 40 receives the data signal and displays an image corresponding to the data signal. Further, the emission time of the pixels 40 is controlled in correspondence with the emission control signal.
In the conventional organic light emitting display, the respective pixels 40 are placed near the intersections of the scan lines S1 through Sn and the data lines D1 through Dm. The data driver 20 comprises m output lines to supply the data signals to m data lines D1 through Dm. That is, the data driver 20 of the conventional organic light emitting display should have the same number of output lines as the number of the data lines D1 through Dm. Therefore, the data driver 20 comprises a plurality of data integrated circuits to have m output lines, thereby resulting in a problem of increased production cost. Particularly, as the resolution and the size of the pixel portion 30 increase, the number of output lines of the data driver 20 increases. Thus, the production cost of the organic light emitting display is increased.